thecloudpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions - Beginner Guide
Factions - Beginners Guide Lets get started once you have signed in do /kit starter you will get armor and tools to help you start. Next run just keep going straight go down the small drop at the end of spawn and keep running, keep running until no one is chasing you and you can see trees. Now get wood and do the basic steps of minecraft like establishing a base etc. I would recommend though that you make your base underground and then do /sethome wood next to the trees so that way when you need more wood or want dirt or anything thats above ground you can do /home wood to instantly teleport there but make sure you /sethome base where your underground base is so you don't loose it when you teleport away. Once you have these basic supplies and a base set up, go ahead and go mining and just keep mining and mining and mining as long as you can stand the ridiculous amout of cobblestone that you WILL NEED I would recommend mining until you have at least 1 double chest of cobblestone once you have those things and have created a faction (if you forgot how go here its the f create command http://thecloudpvp.wikia.com/wiki/Factions) then do one last thing at base grab as much cobblestone as you can fit in your inventory and sethome at base then do /warp shop and you will teleport to the shop in the shop there is signs lots of them these signs will let you both sell items not everything they are usually located above the buy signs where you can buy almost everything! <- longest run on sentence ever (i hate grammer obviously) look for a sign that says cobblestone once you find that look for the sign right underneath saying sell and cobblestone now hide your chat by taping hide while in chat and then exit and then tap that sign until there is nothing in your inventory, it may take a while depending on how fast you tap, done you just made money now you can start a melon farm to make money even faster, i will tell you how since it is different then normal minecraft farming so first find the sign labaled melon seed and buy tap that sign until u have 32 melon seeds in your inventory, then get 80 (about two stacks of 64) dirt and any type of hoe you will NOT need or want water or ice or any form of water as it has absolutely NO effect on how fast they grow or effect at all i would know I have wasted thousand of dollars testing it trust me (but i hope they fix it it would make the server more realistic to the actuall minecraft, now go to your base and make a 4 tall 5 wide and 16 long room put dirt on the bottom cover the floor with it, now the room should be 3 high if u did it wright now hoe the area like the following hoed Q not hoed O row row row row row 1 2 3 4 5 O Q O Q O O Q O Q O O Q O Q O O Q O Q O O Q O Q O once your done with the farm and everything is hoed then plant the melon seeds on the hoed land once you have the melons grown and your getting melons you can sell them at shop just find the sign these are the very first steps to factions on cloudpvp for the next steps (intermediate guide) go here: coming soon!!!